


Lights Down Low

by Pennstram



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bachelor Party, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by chad Lindberg’s tweets, M/M, Roadhouse in Heaven (Supernatural), Sleepy Castiel, Soft Dean Winchester, implied slutty Cas, referenced pole dancing, roadhouse wedding party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennstram/pseuds/Pennstram
Summary: “Yeah, did you see his strip tease on the bar earlier?” He snorted and took another long drink, “Christ, I didn’t think Angels could even get that fucked up.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Lights Down Low

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @Pennstram
> 
> In honor of the Destiel Twitter wedding: soft after party vibes.

It was nearing 4 AM when Ellen found him out behind the Roadhouse sharing quiet jokes with Ash. The party had been winding down for a while now and not many people remained. Jo, Claire and Kaia were sitting in a circle near by, giggling happily as they shared pictures. Dean rolled his eyes but smiled fondly as he heard Claire wheeze about one for a scrapbook. 

He’ll have to find out which later on. Ellen clapped her hand on his shoulder and gave him a soft smile. “Congratulations again, sonny, that boy of yours is really something.” Dean beamed at her as he shook his head. 

“C’mon now I know ‘something’ isn’t quite what you want to say.” Beside him Ash burst out laughing. Wiping a tear from his eye he quipped, 

“Yeah, did you see his strip tease on the bar earlier?” He snorted and took another long drink, “Christ, I didn’t think Angels could even get that fucked up.” Dean rolled his eyes but grinned anyway as Ellen chuckled. 

Her hand moved from Dean’s shoulder to smack the back of Ash’s head. “I was being polite. Since you both want to be that way though, it’s time to close up shop.” She pointedly looked at Dean at that, “Now I’m not saying you have to cut the party short, but you can’t stay here.” 

A full body laugh and then Dean was nodding. “I was just thinking about turning in for the night anyway.” He stood and stretched his arms out over top of his head, Ash following suit a beat later. “So where did my plastered wayward Angel go anyway?” Ellen shot him a grin and pointed over her shoulder. 

“Sleeping on the pool table.” Ash squawked in indignation and Dean vaguely heard him complain about that being his place of rest. He wasn’t listening anymore though. Turning he hugged Ellen tightly and muttered a soft, “Thanks for all of this.” In her ear before he went back inside to collect his fiancé. 

True to her word, Dean found Cas passed out with his tie loosened around his neck, his shirt bunched up as a pillow under his head and his trench coat completely missing. The cowboy hat Dean had only gotten a glimpse of earlier sat skewed on his head. His face softened as he approached, running a hand through Castiel’s soft dark hair he leaned over and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

Cas stirred slightly, blue eyes cracking open just enough to squint up at Dean. Frowning he mumbled out a groggy, “Dean?” The former hunter chuckled softly and drug his fingers through his hair again. 

“C’mon cowboy, show’s over.” Cas blinked again before slowly sitting up. “Let’s get you home.” A slow nod, but he didn’t move from the pool table and Dean rolled his eyes. Holding his arms out a shy smile graced Castiel’s lips as he wiggled over to wrap himself in Dean’s hold. Once settled with his arms around Dean’s neck, Dean’s arms around his back and legs, Cas nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. 

Smiling he clicked his tongue and pressed his cheek against the top of Cas’ head. “Don’t you go falling asleep on me again.” 

“It was an eventful night, Dean.” Cas grumbled back, eyes slipped closed anyway. 

Dean snickered, “You don’t say. Gotta hand it to you, you certainly know how to work a pole.” 

“It was Meg’s idea.” 

“Of course it was.” 

Cas hummed against his skin before pressing a fleeting kiss there. “You didn’t seem to mind earlier.” He had nothing to say back to that. Cas was right of course, he had absolutely no complaints about watching just how flexible his Angel was. Especially not when those piercing blue eyes were locked on his the whole time. 

He walked in silence for a few minutes and wondered idly if Cas had fallen asleep again when he felt the frown press into the skin under his ear. “Dean— where is my coat?”


End file.
